Габрант
right|180px , урожденный - персонаж в Final Fantasy XII. Он главный антагонист, и является Судьей-Магистром, тем самым имея высший ранг в военной системе Аркадианской империи. Габрант брат-близнец Баша фон Ронзенбург, и несет личную ответственность за позор Баша и попадание Далмаска под оккупацию Аркадии. Это также делает его врагом Ваана и Эш. Силуэт Габранта присутствует на логотипе Final Fantasy XII. Внешность и характер 250px|left|thumb|Габрант. Габрант предстаёт высоким мужчиной со светлыми волосами, карими глазами и чертами лица как у Баша. Но в отличие от своего брата у него более короткие волосы, нет бороды и отсутствует шрам на лице. На протяжении Final Fantasy XII Габрант носит броню Судьи-Магистра: латы, рогатый шлем и черный плащ с красным символом империи. В сражениях Габрант использует два меча. Длинный называется Chaos Blade, а короткий- Highway Star. Эти два меча могут быть соединены в одно оружие. Во время событий Final Fantasy XII Габрант предстаёт, как безжалостный и жестокий человек, держа своего брата в заточении и информируя о каждом провале его бывших рыцарей в оккупированной Далмаске. Но несмотря на это, он очень уважительно относиться к императору Грамису, вследствие чего правитель назначает его личным телохранителем своего сына Ларса. И хотя Габрант выступает в качестве верного солдата империи, его мотивация объясняется его сильной ненавистью падением Лэндиса, и побегом Баша в Далмаска, который оставил Габранта вместе с их больной матерью. К концу истории Габрант уже сломленный человек, из-за поражений от брата и неспособность защитить Ларса. В конце игры Габрант прощает Баша, и просит его позаботится о Ларсе вместо него. История Ранняя жизнь thumb|Габрант, замаскированный под Баша. Noah and Basch lived and grew up in the Republic of Landis before it was invaded by the Empire. During the invasion, Basch fled their hometown to the Kingdom of Dalmasca to serve with the military, while Noah moved with his sickly mother to Archadia, her homeland. There, he adopted his mother's surname, Gabranth, and joined the Archadian Military. He quickly climbed the ranks, and with the backing of Emperor Gramis became Judge Magister. Gabranth was placed in charge of the 9th Bureau, primarily concerned with the gathering and dissemination of information for the Emperor. Final Fantasy XII Битва Музыка звучит во время первого сражения против Габранта в Фаросе у Ридораны. Музыка написана Хитоси Сагимото. Данная тема является одиннадцатым треком на втором диске Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack. звучит во время второго сражения против Габранта в Воздушной крепости "Бахамут". Как и большая часть музыки в игре, она написана Хитоси Сакимота. Это пятый трек на третьем диске Final Fantasy XII: Original Soundtrack. Эта тема может быть разблокирована в Dissidia Final Fantasy, но называться она будет "Битва на смерть" (это другой перевод трека с японского). Не смотря на то, что это мелодия из Final Fantasy XII, данный трек не вошел в оригинальный саундтрек. Озвучка В английской версии Final Fantasy XII Габранта озвучивает Мэйкл Э. Роджерс, в то время как в английской версии Dissidia и Dissidia 012 он озвучен Китом Фергюсоном, который ранее подарил свой голос Башу. В японской версии Final Fantasy XII и Dissidia Габрант озвучен Акио Оцукой. В Final Fantasy XII голос Габранта звучит с эхом, когда он носит шлем. Однако этого эффекта нет в Dissidia и Dissidia 012. Другие появления Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Theatrhythm Final Fantasy [[Файл:Theatrhythm_Gabranth.png|100px|right|Габрант в Theatrhythm.]] Габрант появляется в игре в качестве противника. Однако его называют просто "Судьей". Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Изображение Габранта на картах взяты как из Final Fantasy XII, так и из Dissidia Final Fantasy. Также есть карта с его манекеном из Dissidia, Воином Древности. Галерея Интересные факты [[Файл:Fortress_-_FFXII_Judge_and_Floating_Rocks.jpg|thumb|right|Судья в Fortress.]] *Длиннейший из двух мечей Габранта, Клинок Хаоса, впервые появляется в Final Fantasy Tactics, где он является мощнейшим оружием из рыцарских мечей. *Короткий меч Габранта, Highway Star, назван в честь игры Хиронобу Сакагути- Highway Star, которая также известна как за пределами Японии. Кроме того, такое же название имеет один из хитов Deep Purple. *Судья, напоминающий Судью Габранта, появляется на концепт-арте к спин-оффу Final Fantasy XII Fortress, хотя он вооружен не мечами, а копьем. Так и не ясно, является ли этот персонаж Габрантом, Башем или другим неизвестным персонажем. *В сведениях о Габранте в Dissidia Final Fantasy упоминается, что он младший близнец, в то время как Баш старший. В японской версии Final Fantasy XII об этом говорилось, однако эта информация была удалена в английском переводе. *Самый дорогой предмет среди [[Товары по мотивам Final Fantasy XII|товаров по мотивам Final Fantasy XII ]] является шлем Габранта в настоящую величину. en:Gabranth it:Giudice Gabranth de:Gabranth Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy XII Категория:Неигровые персонажи Final Fantasy XII Категория:Злодеи